


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Zero G Happy Hour”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavian“Houston? I have so many problems.”





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Zero G Happy Hour”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _“Houston? I have so many problems.”_

Somewhere above the shiny blue marble called Earth, a high tech space station quietly completes yet another orbit. The large gravity ring reads INTERNATIONAL RESCUE – a beacon of hope, always vigilant, always ready to help those in need. But appearances can be deceiving.

‘Houston? I have so many problems,’ John Tracy slurs, barely holding on to a nearly empty bottle of bourbon – a birthday present from Virgil.

His finger is poised above the communication device in his space suit.

‘Sir? Sir, I’m going to have to tell you one last time, this channel is for ISS astronauts only. Please don’t hail us again or we’re going to have to inform the authorities.’

The voice at the other end sounds exasperated. After all, this is not their first encounter with a very tipsy and comms trigger happy John Tracy.

‘No wait. I have just one qu-question for ya.’

Crackles and pops fill the link between Thunderbird 5 and the Mission Control centre in Houston.

‘Alright then, buddy. One question.’

‘Great,’ John chirps, a brusque gesture causing the remaining bourbon to vacate the bottle in a series of perfectly round golden drops. ‘Did I… Did I leave the oven on?’


End file.
